Forbidden Love
by ShiTiger
Summary: Geronimo finds himself entangled in the strangest game of cat and mouse... literally. Geronimo Stilton x Tersilla of Catatonia. (Set early in the GN series timeline, but not during one of the actual books)


(_Quick note_: Imagine my surprise when the pirate cats, from the GN series, were finally brought into the regular Geronimo Stilton novels. I glanced at the book, only to find out that Tersilla was Catardone III's teenage daughter. During the graphic novel series, I'd assumed she was a grown adult in her 20's, as Geronimo is clearly in his 30's, if not older. So, in this fic at least, Tersilla is in her 20's)

* * *

**Chapter 1: When the Mouse Catches the Cat**

_(Setting: New York, March 1883. Fancy Dress Ball. The pirate cats are attempting to steal a priceless gown, known as Electric Light, worn by Alice Claypoole)_

"I have you now!" Geronimo tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart as he towered over the fallen pirate cat. Back pressed against the wall, her golden eyes glared furiously back at him as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "We know what you and your cohorts are up to, and we won't let you get away this time."

The woman grinned, revealing a glint of sharp feline teeth. Geronimo felt his back fur rise at the thought of those terrifying fangs digging into his flesh, followed by even sharper claws. Pushing through his fear, the mouse inched his fingers closer until he was touching the edge of the mask at the delicate line of her throat.

"You cad! How dare you attack that lovely young woman!"

The journalist barely had a moment to note the startled look on the fake mouse's face before he was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown halfway across the room. A table broke his fall, but dug into his back painfully in retaliation.

"Say the word, Miss, and I shall have that ruffian arrested for assault," a fashionably-dressed man commented, helping the woman to her feet.

As the larger mouse turned to glare over his shoulder at him, Geronimo noticed a smirk spreading over the pirate cat's disguised features. Her fingers reached out to softly touch her rescuer's arm, turning his attention back to her. Geronimo squeezed his eyes shut and waited for her to condemn him.

"Please, wait. This is a big misunderstanding. That man didn't attack me."

The journalist's eyes shot open, fixed on the woman's (fake) concerned face. The gentleman was clearly confused by her admission as well.

Radiant eyes flickered to Geronimo, before lowering modestly. "He is my husband,"

"Husband?" both men echoed in shock.

* * *

"You sly dog!" the taller man laughed, reaching down to help Geronimo to his feet. The bespectacled mouse yelped lightly in pain as a firm hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Get that lovely lady back to the party," the gentleman chuckled, waving the pair toward the door.

Geronimo felt his cheeks warm as the sly woman took his arm gently, but firmly. "Thank you for understanding, sir," the masked cat seemed close to purring in amusement.

"What are you doing?" Geronimo was proud of the fact that his voice only trembled a little as she pulled him down a long hallway toward the main ballroom. He could feel his glasses trembling on the tip of his nose as her fingers dug almost painfully into his arm.

"Turning an unpleasant situation to my advantage, of course. Do try to keep up, Stilton," the woman said, calmly placing his hand on her waist, before spinning him onto the dance floor with feline grace.

"You know my name?" Geronimo couldn't help but marvel at the way the female was managing to lead, her gloved fingers resting on his shoulder with surprising strength.

"Of course we know who you are. Geronimo Stilton, the journalist who likes to play hero," the woman stated, whirling herself around gracefully as he stumbled to keep up.

"And you are..?" Geronimo found himself drawing a blank at the thought of her name. They rarely thought of the pirate cats as anything more or less than, well, pirate cats.

Her mouth gaped open for a moment in disbelief, before she squeezed the hand in her grip to the point of pain. Leaning down, her words teased his ear, laced with a hint of anger. "I am Tersilla of Catatonia, daughter of Catardone III, and future ruler of the pirate cats. You would do well to remember me, Stilton." Moments later, she was gone, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

"Tersilla," Geronimo whispered to himself. Shaking his head, he slipped out of the room to find his friends.

* * *

(For more information on the famous dress: 2013/04/29/electric-high-society/)


End file.
